vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
I-style Project
i-style Project is a collaboration for VOCALOID3. It is headed by the animation Studio DEEN and doujin e-retailer Surfer's Paradise. About On August 5, 2011, their first VOCALOID was confirmed to be named Aoki Lapis. A voice recording competition was held to find the voice provider, which was won by Eguchi Nako. Aoki Lapis was initially on released on April 6, 2012, and re-released in 2013 as an "SE" version. i-style Project announced on April 7, 2012 that they were making another female VOCALOID who will be Lapis's sister. A competition was held to choose her name, which was decided as Merli. Merli, their new VOCALOID was revealed to be Aoki Lapis' older sister with a dark theme, in contrast to Lapis' light theme. In August 2012, i-style Project started an open recruitment for the voice provider; with a deadline of September 10, 2012. This was later extended to November 30, 2012. In March 2013 they announced 6 finalists for Merli which eventually came down to Misaki Kamata. Merli was then released on December 24, 2013 for download, and received a DVD release on February 5, 2014. Voicebanks VOCALOID3 LAPIS boxart.png|Aoki Lapis|link=Aoki Lapis (VOCALOID3) Merli reverse boxart.png|Merli|link=Merli (VOCALOID3) Promotional involvement Apps Lapis is featured in the apps, "Fairy Glasses". A second app was released for Lapis named, "Lapis Night" which was was released for iOS and android. A third app was made for Lapis named "Lapis and the Strange Labyrinth" and a sequel was later released named, "Lapis and the Magic Melody". An app was released for iOS and android named "Good Night Merli". Lapis Dress Up Competition There was a "dress up" competition for Lapis. A base picture was issued and fans were invited to dress her up and submit the entry. The contest is now complete with winners and runner ups announced. The winner's entry will be adapted and used as an official alternative costume. There was also an illustration contest held for her, where over 3 rounds, users would be able to submit drawings of her and the best would go into a future art book. Figurines iVocaloid Merli Launch Contest To celebrate the release of Merli's iVOCALOID version, a song & art contest was held on April 4, 2014. Contestants have the chance to win a VOCALOID Starter Kit. Aoki Lapis Birthday Festival 2014 I-Style started 2 contests to celebrate Aoki Lapis' 2nd Anniversary. The first contest was an art contest for Lapis, and the 2nd a song contest. Both events gave fans the opportunity to win a VOCALOID Starter Kit and either Lapis or Merli.http://i-style.surpara.com/blog/archives/1286 Social Media A Twitter account was made for Aoki Lapis. Collabs The company has been involved with collabs with others. This includes ones as the 2015 Collab between Girl's Keirin x Gamboo x Studio Deen colab which saw Lapis and Merli being promoted alongside Gamboo and Girl's Keirin characters.link References External links *i-style Project website *i-style on Twitter *i-style Project on Facebook *i-style Project Twitter for VOCALOID3 Aoki Lapis "aoki_lapis_vc3" Navigation Category:Companies Category:I-style Project